Morty y Ferdie
|origen = Mouseton|diseñador = |rol = Sobrino}} Historia Morty y Ferdie Fieldmouse son unos hermanos gemelos y los sobrinos de Mickey Mouse en las historietas de cómic. Llegaron por primera vez con una mujer llamada "Amelia Fieldmouse", quién se retiró a la casa de Mickey y le preguntó si no le importaría cuidar de ellos mientras ella iba a un recado. Se ha especulado que Amelia puede haber sido la hermana de Mickey. Minnie Mouse también tiene dos sobrinas, Millie y Melody, que son aproximadamente de la misma edad que Morty y Ferdie. Morty y Ferdie han aparecido como co-estrellas junto a Pluto. La única aparición que han tenido en animación ha sido en la película Una Navidad con Mickey. Apariciónes en Videojuegos * Mickey Mouse (Orlitronic) (LCD - 1984) * Mickey Mouse: Magic Wand (GB - 1993) * Dance Dance Revolution Disney Dancing Museum (N64 - 2000) * Pop'n Music Mickey Tunes (PS1, GBC - 2000) * Minnie & Friends: Yume no Kuni o Sagashite ''(GBC - 2001) * ''Disney Golf (PS2 - 2002) Solo Morty. * Disney Snow Sports (Móvil - 2007) * Epic Mickey (Wii - 2010) Apariciónes en Otros Medios Televisiones, Peliculas y Cortos * Mickey's Steamroller (Corto - 1934) * Boat Builders (Corto - 1938) * Disneyland ''(TV - 1955) * ''The Monkey's Uncle (Pelicula - 1965) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (Corto - 1983) * Roger Rabbit and the Secrets of Toon Town (Especial de TV - 1988) * Mickey Mouse Works (Serie de TV - 2000) * Mickey Mouse (TV) ''(Corto - 2017) Libros e Historietas * ''Walt Disney's Comics & Stories (1940) (Boom! Studios) * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (1949) (Dell) * Walt Disney's Vacation Parade (1950) (Dell) * Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse (1952) (Boom! Studios) * Walt Disney's Donald Duck (1952) (Boom! Studios) * Walt Disney's Silly Symphonies (1952) (Dell) * Walt Disney's Uncle Scrooge (1953) (Boom! Studios) * Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse Birthday Party (1953) (Dell) * Donald Duck Beach Party (1954) (Dell) * Walt Disney's Picnic Party (1955) (Dell) * Walt Disney's Chip 'n' Dale (1955) (Dell) * Walt Disney's Donald Duck in Disneyland (1955) (Dell) * Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse in Frontierland (1956) (Dell) * Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse Almanac (1957) (Dell) * Walt Disney's Uncle Scrooge Goes to Disneyland (1957) (Dell) * Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse Summer Fun (1958) (Dell) * Walt Disney's Vacation In Disneyland (1958) (Dell) * Walt Disney's Disneyland Birthday Party (1958) (Dell) * Walt Disney's Summer Fun (1959) (Dell) * Walt Disney's Chip 'n' Dale (1967) (Gold Key) * Walt Disney Comics Digest (1968) (Gold Key) * Walt Disney's Uncle Scrooge Adventures (1987) (Gladstone) * Walt Disney's Mickey and Donald (1988) (Gladstone) * Goofy Adventures (1990) (Disney) * Mickey Mouse Adventures (1990) (Disney) * Walt Disney's Holiday Parade (1990) (Disney) * Walt Disney's Autumn Adventures (1990) (Disney) * Pluto and the Big Race (1990) (Bantam Books) * Word Fun: An Activity Book for Young Readers (1990) (Bantam Books) * Young Readers Guide (1990) (Bantam Books) * Walt Disney's Spring Fever ''(1991) (Disney) * ''Minnie & Company ''(1993) (Disney Company Italia) * ''Walt Disney's Donald and Mickey (1993) (Gladstone) * Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse: 300 Mickeys (2011) (Boom! Studios) * Anders And & Co. (2014) (Egmont Serieforlaget A/S) Curiosidades Referencias Vease Tambien * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Hugo, Paco y Luis Enlaces Externos Categoría:Personajes del dibujos animados Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Ratones Categoría:Personajes del Historieta Categoría:Personajes del comic